


What Lurks in Shadow

by Liv_andletdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, but for now I'm keeping them hidden, description of violence, don't wanna give you spoilers, more characters will be added as the story progresses, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: Castle Town is faced with a new evil, one that lurks in the darkness





	1. Prologue

Running, running, running. 

That was all the man could think. He had to run. Run as fast as he could, he had to get away. 

The solid stone pathways of Castle town thundered beneath his feet. His steps in time with his racing heart. He didn’t know how long he’d been running, nor where he was going. He only knew that he had to keep moving, moving meant he was still alive, moving meant he was safe.

Staying still was dangerous.

Staying still meant death. 

His breath puffed out in ragged white clouds, mixing with the dark cold night. Each intake of winter air froze his lungs. His muscles cried out in pain and still he kept moving. He had to get away from that..that THING! 

Truthfully he had no idea what it was. He had been planning to spend the night drinking away his hard earned money. Comfortable in the knowledge that he would wake safely with a hangover the next morning. Laughs had been shared and drinks had been spilled, songs had been cried out at the tops of his lungs and the stale warmth of the tavern had sunk into his bones, banishing any thought of cold from his days. 

That had been then. This was now. 

Now he was struggling against the wind as it blew through his coat. All warmth had abandoned him leaving only the cold sting of fear. He checked over his shoulder, terrified that he would see it gaining on him. Terror stilled his heart as a flash of red eyes shot from the darkness. 

Adrenaline had kept him moving. The need to stay alive had kept his muscles working despite how they begged for rest, begged for his simple straw mattress, begged to stop and lie down and not get up till the morning. But now, seeing how close those soulless red eyes were, his body finally froze. 

Like ice he stood still. His mind and heart still racing at the speed of light. If only he had stayed in the tavern. He had stepped out to feel the refreshing sting of winter, he hadn’t expected to come face to face with… with this demon. 

It stepped forward out of the darkness, a set of silver fangs curled in a deathly grin. 

He was going to die. Oh Gracious Goddesses he was going to die! This demon was going to kill him, and it was going to enjoy every second of it.  
“What do you want from me?!” the man bagged, sobs threatening to bubble up from his throat, sore from endless running. “Why are you doing this?!” 

The creature only smiled wider, a shape beginning to emerge from the shadows. The shape of a man. 

A man praised throughout the land for his noble deeds. 

“No...no it’s can’t be-” The man’s words were cut off as a ghostly black arrow sprouted from his shoulder, pinning him to the wooden shop front behind him. The pain was immense, a strangled scream tore itself from his lips. The creature only smiled wider. 

It stepped forward slowly, intent on drawing out his pain for as long as it could. The bow and arrow clutched in between it’s shadowy grasp melted into the darkness, and in their place, the silver steel of a sword blade materialized. The creature gazed almost lovingly at the weapon in its left hand. 

Fear flooded the man’s senses as he stared at the blade. The sharp point now aimed at his throat.  
“Please” he begged “Please let me live! I’ll do anything, I’ll give you anything” A frown seemed to pass over the demon’s face, it’s soulless red eyes becoming angry. It leveled the blade at his shoulder. The metallic smell of blood rose through the air and the man watched in horror as the blade cleanly sliced through his shoulder 

“This is only the beginning”


	2. Chapter 1

Hyrule Castle was once a shining symbol of an untouchable monarchy. The pure white walls glowing in the sunlight, distancing itself from the city below. The Royal family and all those who dwelled within the mighty castle walls were safe from the evils that plagued the city streets. No one inside would ever know fear or suffering, they would never know hunger or poverty. Hyrule was once a proud nation, still reveling in her past victories. 

Until they came. 

The Twilight invasion had hit Hyrule at her heart. The proud and shining Castle had been dulled in the orange light of dusk. The Evil King had taken his throne and the once powerful building fell to ruin. Even now one could see the scars left over from that final battle. The shift in stone between new and old, the craters that littered the ground from falling rubble. 

While they had come far in the years since the invasion, the land was still healing, the castle still bore wounds from their time in the darkness. Towers were without roofs, the grand staircases were boarded with wood, a sad mosaic that told of the true nature of the castle. 

And yet, while the Castle lay in disrepair, the city before it flourished. Hyrule’s loving Princess had seen to that. She had insisted, much to the council’s chagrin, that her people were to be put first. And as such, Hyrule Castle, a symbol of strength, became a drafty shell of what it once was. 

Though she now lacked favour with her court, the young Hero had found the wise Princesses’ choice to be an admirable one. Her love for her people, and her guilt at their tragedy, was evident in her actions. And for that love, Link had promised to protect the land and her people. A promise he was more than happy to keep. 

For life in Ordon had grown difficult for the chosen Hero. 

Very few knew of what really happened during that war, knew what he had faced. While the Princess had released an official statement, the true events were still shrouded in mystery. She had created a perfect story, one the people of Hyrule would readily believe. She was a genius. After all who would believe in monsters from a parallel world, a Princess from a distant land, and a hero who could turn into a divine beast at will? It was for the best that no one else knew, he told himself. He resigned himself to block out all memories of the Twilight Princess. 

His relationship with Midna had been a complicated one. She’d been with him through everything, from the second he was turned into a wolf, to the moment the mirror shattered. And while they were not friends in the beginning they had quickly become trusted allies. Risking their lives for each other and keeping each other company during the lonely nights. Link himself was a man of very few words, but thankfully Midna spoke enough for both of them. He’d been truly terrified when she was wounded, if it hadn’t been for Zelda-   
His mind betrayed him. No matter what path his thoughts decided to take, they would always wander back to Zelda. 

Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, was still an enigma to the ex farm hand. He had fought proudly by her side, faced the end of the world and emerged victorious. And yet he still knew almost nothing about her. He knew she was wise and selfless, that she loved her country and her people. He knew that she would be a good queen when the time came for her to ascend to the throne. And, he hoped, he would know her a little better by then. 

Thoughts of royalty plagued his mind as he walked down the snow covered streets of Castle Town. The Princess had requested his presence for a celebration known as The Midwinter Ball. A stunning parade of finery and wealth lasting 4 days, to usher in the new lighter nights and longer days, a change the entire country seemed to celebrate. As the Hero it was Link’s duty to attend, despite how much the idea of spending 4 days with stuffy nobles decked out in furs and jewels unnerved him. 

Deep down he knew that it was something he had to do, if not for Hyrule then for the future Queen. After all, it had been over a year since they had last spoken. 

Sighing, Link shrugged off his worries and made his way to the sacred and beautiful Castle of Hyrule. 

***

“Your highness, if I may be so bold-” The deep and dreary voice of Lord Wilhelm echoed around the cavernous council room. Zelda tried to restrain the eye roll at his antics. With 10 minutes left of the meeting to go Wilhelm always managed to find someway to delay everyone’s departure. Normally it was some pointless prattle that the Queen-to-be could tune out, her mind turning to other more important matters of the state. 

Lord Wilhelm was a short round man, with beady eyes and an impressive display of facial hair. His cheeks and nose were red from years of over drinking and living in excess. His white hair shone like fresh snow, and his brown eyes always glared calculatingly at everyone in the room. He was also one of the most unlikeable men that the Princess had ever had the misfortune to meet. He was snobbish and proud, caring more about the ruppees that filled his purse than the people of the country he was meant to love. Rumor has it that he’d had his own son murdered to avoid giving away any of his inheritance (though Zelda highly doubted that. He was rude and greedy but he wasn’t a killer) 

And yet, despite her distaste for the man, she was loathe to admit that he was a good politician. He had managed to worm his way onto the King’s council through Zelda’s late father, King Leon. The King had been good friends with Lord Wilhelm during his last few years, and since his unfortunate passing Lord Wilhelm had used that fact to steal everything he wished.   
Fortunately the old drunk was not dangerous, and he did not hold as much sway on the council as he wished to believe. His pointless tirade would wash over the ears of the men and women sitting around him and Hyrule would not fall. His deep sonorous voice had the unfortunate habit of putting the Princess to sleep. She struggled to keep her mind focused and sharp as he droned on and on. 

Link would be returning to Hyrule soon. The Midwinter Ball was almost upon them and she had requested he be present in the castle for the festivities. She had been nervous when she sent him her letter inviting him, fearful that he would reject her to stay cooped up in his treehouse down south. Luckily his response had been almost immediate, he was to spend the Midwinter Ball as her guest of Honour. 

Though Zelda would never admit it, she had missed the Hero of Twilight. They hadn’t known each other very long but she could tell he was a man of fine character. She trusted that he would be safe and find his way in their healing land, and other than rushed farewells and wishes of good fortune the two hadn’t spoken in almost a year. A small part of her wondered how he had changed. 

“- A murder most foul!” 

Zelda snapped her attention back to the beady eyed noble, fear threatening to pull at her throat.   
“Could you please repeat that Lord Wilhelm?” She asked trying not to let her emotions show on her face.   
“Of course your majesty” came the smug reply “This very morning a man was found dead outside of an Establishment called ‘Telma’s Bar’ a disgusting little hovel in the back streets of our city”   
Zelda chose to ignore the insult to the bar’s patroness, and focus on the steadily rising bile that threatened to escape. The Princess knew of ‘Telma’s Bar’ intimately well. Telma herself was one of the biggest gossips in Hyrule, and in the eyes of the wise monarch, that also made her one of the best sources for information in Hyrule. Zelda had been to the establishment frequently during the rebuilding of Castle Town. She had hidden behind cloaks and plain clothing and had such made the acquaintance of a small band of soldiers who called themselves “the Resistance” 

The Resistance, she had later learned, had been pivotal in helping the Hero save Hyrule from the evils that plagued it. And as such she was incredibly grateful to them. 

Her heart stilled to think that a member of such a selfless group had been murdered under her very nose. 

“Who was he?”  
“Pardon, Your highness?”  
“The man, Lord Wilhelm. The man who was found dead”  
“Oh no one of importance”   
Zelda bit back her disgust and the man sitting next to her. How dare he.   
“Every citizen of Hyrule is important Lord Wilhelm, whether he be a simple farmer or a proud knight. Now I ask again. What was his name?” 

Wilhelm seemed taken aback by the Princess’s outburst, it was most unlike her. Zelda watched as the Lord composed himself, willfully ignoring how other members of the council glanced at her from the corner of their eyes. They would talk about this she knew, they would enjoy spreading gossip about the Princess’s laps of control. 

“He was a simple Milk Seller your highness. His poor daughter found him and reported the incident to the guards” 

Zelda felt a weight leave her chest, thankful that all members of the Resistance were safe. However another, heavier, burden quickly settled on her chest. 

“And the Villain?”  
“Has yet to be found your Highness. However, the lack of a culprit was not the reason I felt this had to be brought to your attention” Wilhelm seemed to prepare himself, obviously enjoying the undivided attention from the other council members. Zelda knew he thrived off of it. Silence stretched on, weighing down the room, the council sat with baited breath, hanging onto the old Lord’s words. 

All except Zelda. The endless silence and showing off had began to grow thin. It irritated the Princess that he would take the opportunity to act as an old housewife would while pegging out the washing. An innocent man had been killed and here was Lord Wilhelm, basking in the attention. 

“And why, I pray you, was this brought to my attention?” Zelda struggled to keep the annoyance out of her voice. She watched as the other members of the council held back snickers at Wilhelm’s wounded expression. By Din, she thought, these men and women were meant to be proud and noble servants to the people of Hyrule, not gossipy school children. 

“W-well the manner by which the victim was killed was unusual” Wilhelm responded. The council chamber becoming alive with the sound of murmurings. Confusion and trepidation seeping into the very woodwork of the room. 

“Unusual how?” The croaky dry voice of Lord Jorge called out over the sound of the constantly chattering council. Zelda sat back in her throne, thankful that there was someone besides her who was tired of Lord Wilhelm’s constant theatrics. 

Jorge, Zelda mused, was Wilhelm’s opposite in every way. While Lord Wilhelm demanded attention and power, Jorge was content to sit in the silence and listen to others until he knew all the facts. A Logical man only speaking when he felt necessary, he formed his own opinions which put him at a disadvantage with the rest of the council most of the time. Even his appearance was the complete opposite to Wilhelm’s. While Wilhelm was short and round from years spent hunched over a desk or a dining table, Jorge was tall and thin. His wiry silver hair falling in tight curls to his shoulders. He reminded Zelda of a Redead the way he stood silently in the corner. 

“What was so unusual about this poor man’s death that you felt the need to create some big pantomime regarding it?” Jorge continued, his patience wearing thin.   
“If you had let me continue you would have found out” Wilhelm countered, bushy eyebrows pointed downwards in unconcealed anger. It was no secret that the two men hated each other, especially in situations like this. “But because you insisted on interrupting me, you have delayed the very information you were waiting for”  
“Oh for Nayru’s sake, Get on with it man!”  
“Do not use the Goddess’ name in vain!”  
“Gentlemen please control yourselves” Zelda’s melodic voice was as sharp as a knife, cutting through the growing commotion. As was the silence that followed.

If there was anything that annoyed her more than pointless theatrics, it was petty bickering. 

“Now then, Lord Wilhelm, if you would please explain to the council and to myself what was so unusual about the murder” Zelda leveled her gaze at the older man, daring him to delay the information once more.

Wilhelm went pale. “Your Majesty, I’m afraid the details may be to harrowing for a woman of your disposition”  
“I’ve been through enough I can take it”   
Wilhelm’s gaze shifted to his hands, wringing them anxiously. A deathly silence once again fell upon the room, but this time Lord Wilhelm did not look happy for the attention. 

“The Killer removed all four of the poor man’s limbs before cutting his tongue from his head and spilling his entrails on the ground at his feet” 

*** 

Link was lost. 

The twisting dark corridors of the partially rebuilt castle had become his own personal labyrinth. Somewhere along the way he had turned one corner to many and had ended up in one of the older corridors. Dim torchlight cast twisted shadows on the wall that danced with his every move. Resoloutley he kept his eyes forward, ignoring the cold shiver that ran down his spine at the shifting silhouette 

Ever since the invasion he’d been uncomfortable with shadows. 

His plan had been to find the garden. Once he knew where that was he’d feel safer, something about open spaces, fresh air, and the scent of the earth put him instantly at ease. During his perilous journey he had found comfort in the ancient protection of Faron Woods. The way the sunlight had sifted through the green leaves of the towering trees had brought to mind happier times at home; Playing with Ilia when they were little, and later training with Rusl. 

However he was not at home now. He was lost in the maze like Castle. 

The letter he had received from the Princess, had requested that he meet her in her throne room upon his arrival to the Castle. However he had no idea where her throne room was. He’d been there only once before, and he did not particularly enjoy the memories he had made there. Visions of a Villainous thief king, a monstrous boar, and a puppet princess still haunted his sleeping hours. 

Shaking the image of a tormented Zelda from his thoughts, Link snapped back to reality and the task at hand. Find the throne room first, then the garden. Only one question still remained. Where was the Throne Room? The palace had changed so much during the rebuilding, he wasn’t sure where anything was anymore. 

He was broken out of his musings by the sounds of giggles ahead of him. Confused and curious as to where the slightly irritating sound came from he looked around himself, Eyes searching for the source. 

It wasn’t uncommon to see the Princess’s handmaids flittering about the castle like humming birds, in a flurry of focused energy. What was uncommon however, was the sight of the maids in the cold abandoned corridors of the old castle, The area’s that had not yet been considered for rebuilding. And it was even more uncommon to see the maids away from their Princess. Link could tell, by the deep purple sashes tied about their waists, that these ladies were two of her Majesty’s personal maids, and as such should be by the Princess’s side at all time. Yet looking around the dusty corridor, he saw now sign of the monarch he was looking for. 

_Perhaps,_ he pondered, _Zelda has grown soft in the years we’ve spent apart, if she lets her maids ignore their duties to sneak around the castle and gossip._ Chuckling Link pushed the thought out of his head. Zelda wasn’t known as the “Ice Princess” for no reason. Her strict, composed, no nonsense demeanor had earned her the cruel title among not only the nobility, but the people of Hyrule (a fact that made Link’s blood boil when he thought of all she had sacrificed for them) 

The high pitched giggling cut him off from his thoughts once more. Honestly, what were two of the Princess’ maids doing in such a dank and quiet part of the castle anyway? Finding a hiding spot behind one of the half ruined pillars he took in their appearances. 

Both women were quite graceful, probably no older than Ilia was, both had their hair styled in the manor that was common among Hylian women, 2 long braids pulled in front of their ears with the rest of their hair tied back into a neat braid or bun. Their long pointed ears showed their proud Hylian blood. Their mischievous eyes sparkled in amusement. 

The taller of the two women, Link deduced, was the source of the annoying cackle he had heard earlier. He struggled to hear what they were saying, his ears straining to catch the joke. His curiosity getting the better of him. 

Surely Her Majesty wouldn’t mind if he was a little late trying to find her. 

The maid’s hadn’t noticed him yet, he used this to his advantage as he hid in the thick shadows that clung to the walls. Once he was close enough to hear what they were chattering about he ducked behind a nearby door, ignoring how the dark severely limited his vision, he kept his ears trained on the two women. 

“That’s downright treasonous”   
“Oh calm down it was only a joke”  
“I don’t care if it was only a joke! She’s going to be Queen one day it’s not right to make jokes at her expense” 

Link felt his heart beat faster. This was about the Princess? 

“Don’t be so dramatic. I simply suggested that she could do with a go-”  
“Celia please!” 

So the tall one was called Celia, Link made a mental note to remember the maid. 

“I don’t get why you’re being so uppity, you know as well as I do why she invited him here”  
“For the midwinter ball?”  
“Partly”  
“Oh Celia stop. I can’t stand you talking about her like this”   
“Oh fine. You’re so childish Lea. Come on, they’ll probably be looking for us now” 

Link listened to the sound of their retreating footsteps, waiting until the coast was clear for him to step out from hiding. His mind was racing. What had they been talking about? What had Lea, the shorter maid, found so treasonous? Turning away from his hiding spot he decided it was imperative to find the Throne room as soon as possible. 

***

It had taken, what felt to the young hero like hours, to find the Throne Room. Making his way to the large ornate door he remembered from so long ago, he held his breath and pushed forward. The heavy wood swung open slowly, groaning with the weight. 

Link looked around at the still ruined room. The broken pillars and stone littered the floor, the glorious stained glass was shattered, and the throne sat empty. Visions of that final fight worked their way to the forefront of the young Hero’s mind. Images of watching the room collapse around him and the sound of his dear friend crying out in pain.

So distracted was he, that he didn’t notice the figure that stepped into the room behind him. Their footsteps barely echoing in the dark and deserted throne room. 

A shadow on the ground caught Link’s attention, the darkness thrown over the rough and broken masonry distorting the identity of the figure behind him. A panic settled into the pit of his stomach, his left hand reaching for the familiar and comforting hilt of his Ordon Sword. Fingers flexed around the leather bound grip, muscles tensed as Link prepared to face off. 

Terror closed around his throat as he watched the shadow shift across the room, it stopped still, Link could feel eyes boring into the back of his head. His hands shook and he shifted his feet, bracing himself for the glare of a crimson gaze 

“Hero?” 

A musical voice, tinged with worry, cut through his frantic thoughts. 

He turned and found himself face to face with the Crown Princess of Hyrule. 

A new kind of panic settled in his stomach. He’d been ready to draw his sword on the soon to be Queen! Luckily she didn’t seem to notice his shaking hands as he wiped them off on his britches. 

“Y-your Majesty” he bowed, falling to his knee in a delayed show of respect, his hand held over his still racing heart. He couldn’t be sure but he swore he could hear her scoff slightly at the action. 

“Arise Hero” she said, worry still lining her words “I did not mean to intrude on you. I only noticed that the door was open and so came to investigate” Link smiled lightly to himself. She didn’t need to explain herself. 

Rising to his feet he at last took in her appearance. She hadn’t changed much in the year they’d been apart. Her soft brown hair was styled in a perfect braid that ran down her back, held in place by silver ornaments, atop her head she wore (what Link assumed was) her winter crown. A delicate tiara made of the finest Zoran silver and molded into the shapes of holly leaves. A matching necklace wrapped around her delicate neck, the almost white metal clashing with her already pale skin. Her long grey dress hugged her figure, the long sleeves just barely touching the floor. Both the crown and the necklace were adorned with shining sapphires, though the gems paled in comparison to her violet blue eyes. While her face was a carefully constructed mask that showed no emotion, her eyes told all. The deep blue swirled with barely concealed worry. _The council must be annoying her again_ he thought.   
Her soft voice broke him from his thoughts once more. 

“I hope I did not disturb you” 

Link felt the tips of his ears grow warm as he held his hands out to placate her.   
“No- no it’s okay… I was just…. “ What was he doing? He’d been looking for the throne room, as she had requested in her letter, and here was the throne room. However looking around the ruined and dilapidated space he now understood that this was not the throne room she had meant. 

No doubt if Midna were here she would have been calling him an idiot. He almost smiled at the thought. 

“You were just?” Zelda encouraged, her worry showing a little more clearly.   
“I was just… looking for you”   
“In the old throne room?” 

The heat spread from the tips of his ears to his cheeks 

“In your letter…” 

Zelda’s eyes widened in understanding, a small smile finally gracing her lips. 

“I see” Her voice, laced with amusement, was a comforting sound to the young warrior. “I am sorry for the confusion”   
“It’s quite alright. I’m here now”   
“That you are” her smile grew wider as she took a timid step towards him. Link tried to ignore the way the sunlight bounced off of her necklace, throwing silver lights across the rough stone around them. “I’m happy you’re here Link” she continued “It is most calming to see a friendly face in such trying times as these” 

Link clenched his fist in anticipation “trying times?” he asked. He watched as her once brilliant smile fell from her lips, her face once again becoming an impassive mask. 

He wasn’t sure why, but it annoyed him. 

“It would not be wise to talk about such matters here. Come, let us retire to the gardens”   
“Your majesty…”   
“It really is not safe to be standing here. We haven’t started the renovations yet”   
“Zelda…” 

She froze at the use of her name, glancing at Link’s questioning gaze. 

“What happened?” 

***

The Gardens, Zelda mused, was the most peaceful place in all of Hyrule. The leafy green foliage created a perfect impassible fortress. Flowers of all colours decorated the bushes, bringing both light and perfume to the tranquil space. 

It was the perfect place to be alone with her thoughts. 

And yet she was not alone. Link stood before her, pacing back and forth in the dewy grass. He’s going to wear the lawn down if he continues she thought to herself. 

“And you don’t know who did it?” he asked, not once stopping in his pointless march.   
“They could find nothing”   
“Nothing at all?”   
“Except for an arrow that was fired into his shoulder, the guards found nothing”   
“An arrow?”  
“Yes an arrow… Please Hero cease with your pacing. Any closer and you’re in danger of destroying my flowerbeds” 

Link froze in his assault on her lawn, a guilty look passed over his features. Zelda almost felt bad for him, he looked like a poor scolded puppy. 

“Thank you. Now please, come and sit next to me and we can discuss this properly” 

Link did as he was told, sitting lightly on the stone bench she was perched on. Yet he did not look at her, he kept his gaze facing forwards, glaring at the innocent poppies that lined the path. There was something different about him, she decided. He had changed in the time they had spent apart. Granted they were not as well acquainted as she would have liked, having only spent fleeting moments together during the rebuilding of Castle Town, but she could tell that there was something troubling the young Hero. 

Her mind flashed back to the encounter in the throne room, the way he had shifted to attack mode as if he was in danger. The way he gripped his sword in a vice like hold, the way his breathing had been shallow and panicked. She had been scared, for one doubtful terrifying moment, she had been scared that he would turn his blade on her. Cut her down without one thought. 

She shook her head, ridding herself of the idea. Link could never do that, he could never hurt her. 

After all she hoped he was her friend. 

Link pressed his hands to his forehead, elbows resting on his knees. He looked tired she noted.  
“So the person who did this, is still around?” He asked, his voice weak.   
“For the time being, yes”  
“And they could strike at any time?”   
“Hopefully it is an isolated incident, then no one else shall have to suffer”   
“Hmm” 

He seemed lost in thought as he ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair. Zelda noted that he had left his conical shaped hat behind, opting instead to travel in his Hero’s greens and comfortable boots. Zelda fancied that he looked quite charming without the ridiculous green hat perched on his head. 

“There’s only one thing for it” His deep voice cut through her thoughts, his slight southern drawl pulling at the words “I’ll have to stay here in case they strike again”   
“Link that isn’t necessary-”  
“I promised to protect the people. They’re in danger, it’s my job” He fixed her with a pointed stare, daring her to deny him.

And try as she might she couldn’t find a reason too. He was going to be staying in the Castle for the festivities, why not let him keep an eye out for any nefarious criminals? And if he had to stay longer than the four days reserved for the party then… would that really be so terrible? 

“Fine” she conceded, casting her gaze to the tulips at her right. “Just please be careful Link. I’d hate it if anything were to happen to you”   
She ignored her use of his name and focused on how his cheeks pinkened slightly with her words.   
“I’ll be careful I promise” 

Zelda felt her smile return, her own cheeks warming up as she wrung her hands together to fight back the chill. For a while the two sat in contented silence, just listening to the sound of bird songs in the distance, and the steady in and out of each other’s breath. There were times when one would think to break the silence but ultimately decided against it. Preferring instead to let the sounds of the garden envelop them. 

Zelda stole a glance at the chosen hero. The light of the setting sun casting an orange glow across his features. He looked much older to her since the last time they spoke, the twilight working to enhance the tiredness that had seeped into his skin. She was about to mention it when the sound of footsteps racing up the path cut her off. Both her and the hero turned to see the messenger as they charged towards them. She felt Link stiffen as if bracing himself for an attack. 

“Your majesty” the young page cried, voice broken by pants from their brisk run   
“What is it?”   
“Th-there’s terrible news” He stilled to catch his breath, fear evident on his young face “There’s been another murder” 

End of Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is both so long and so late. College has been really hectic but on the bright side Easter break is coming up (YAY) meaning I'll have 2 weeks to work on this and play Breath of the Wild WOOP 
> 
> Thanks for reading xxx


End file.
